SMS from 7703215xxxx
by Verochi chan
Summary: AU! Masih berhubungan dengan fic Short Message Service.


SMS from +7703215xxxx

I don't own YOI

Summary: AU! Masih berhubungan dengan fic Short Message Service.( Prequel or sequel?)

.

.

.

.

Yuuri membanting pintu mobilnya dengan kasar.

Ia mulai menaiki lift dan masuk kamarnya dengan kesal.

SLAM!

Bahkan bantingan dari pintu tersebut terlah membuat beberapa penghuni lain penasaran karena si cantik dari Jepang tersebut sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk.

Yuuri mulai mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Ingat betul saat dia di minta Yuuko datang kesebuah sekolah hanya untuk di ejek beberapa pengajar wanita yang menatap tidak suka padanya.

* * *

"Dia tidak akan cocok jadi guru! Pekerjaannya saja adalah pembuat video seks. Yang ada murid kita akan terpengaruh kelakuan kotornya."

"Rosalina, tenanglah! Kita sedang membutuhkan guru sementara untuk menggantikan Miss Yuuko disini."

"Kenapa tidak cari orang lain saja. Bukannya mantan bintang porno seperti dia!" Yuuri menggertakan giginya." Atau jangan-jangan kau adalah salah seorang penggemar video bejat yang ia buat."

"ROSALINA! Jaga ucapanmu! Oh.. M-maaf Tuan Katsuki. Rosalina memang agak kasar orangnya."

Yuuri hanya tersenyum ia mulai menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Oh.. Yuuri. Maafkan aku.. Sebenarnya aku sudah punya guru prngganti yang akan menggantikanku tapi dia di ambil alih beberapa hari yang lalu dan aku bingung harus mencari siapa lagi sampai aku teringat padamu. Sekali lagi maafkan aku." Kini seorang wanita hamil yang bicara. Ia tampak begitu menyesal.

"Sudah ku bilang. Aku baik-baik saja Yuuko." Yuuko hanya tersenyum bahkan ia tidak tahu jika dibelakang wanita hamil tersebut telihat beberapa wanita yang juga menatap tidak suka ke arah Yuuri membuat yang ditatap memicing dengan kekesalan yang masih ia tutup-titupi.

"Pokonya ganti dengan guru yang lain!" Rosalina kembali bicara diangguki dengan dua guru wanita lainnya. Sedangkan di depan mereka, sang kepala sekolah, Yakov hanya bisa memijit keningnya prustasi merasa bingung dengan perdebatan tidak penting dari orang-orang yang sudah sangat dewasa tersebut. Tak lama kemudian seorang siswi bersurai merah datang. Ia terlihat bingung ketika mendengar perdebatan tentang guru baru di ruang Kepala Sekolah.

"Mila. Bukunya." Dan seorang pengajar pria mulai mengintrupeksi lamunan gadis tersebut yang membuatnya terlonjak karena kaget dan sedikit gelagapan.

"Ma-maaf. Ini bukunya."

"Terimakasih Mila. Kau dapat kembali ke kelas."

"Iya." Gadis bernama Mila tersebut mulai melangkah pergi namun dengan telinga tetap mendengarkan beberapa pengajar dibelakangnya.

"Jadi akan ada pengajar baru ya."

"Ya kita lihat saja. Itu pun kalau dia di terima."

Dan Mila pun menutup pintu ruangan dengan perlahan.

Slam!

Kembali lagi ke ruangan yang sama dengan Yuuri yang mulai berdiri dari acara duduknya.

"Terimakasih Tuan Yakov. Saya senang jika saya bisa dipertimbangkan disini."

"Tentu. Jurursan bahasa yang kau ambil dan pengalamanmu mendidik siswa walau bukan siswa sekolah sudah membuatku cukup yakin jika kau dapat menggantikan Nona Yuuko untuk beberapa bulan kedepan."

"TUAN YAKOV!"

"DIAM, MERRY! Kami akan mengirimkan pesan jika anda diterima disini, Tuan Katsuki."

"Terimakasih sebelumnya, Tuan Yakov."

"Ya. Dan aku akan berusaha membuat pengajar yang lain menerimamu. Terutama Rosalina dan Mery." Yuuko mulai terlihat senang dan Yuuri pun mulai membungkukan badannya kembali.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit undur diri."

"Sok sopan." Pengajar bernama Merry tersebut mulai bergumam kecil dan hal itu membuat Yuuri bertambah kesal. Ia mulai beranjak pergi.

"Yuuri—

SLAM!

Dan pintu pun tertutup bahkan sebelum Yuuko mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

* * *

Lalu, disinilah dia sekarang. Dikamarnya dengan sepatu yang ia lempar sembarang arah.

Bruk!

Dan dengan kesal Yuuri pun membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

Hening.

Dan waktu masih menunjukan pulul 11: 23am. Yuuri mulai menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan perlahan tangan kirinya mulai bergerak dan menyingkap baju kemeja putih yang ia kenakan. Sekilas ledekan dua pengajar wanita tersebut terngiang dibenaknya.

Tentang Yuuri yang tidak cocok jadi pengajar.

Yuuri yang tahunya hanya tentang seks.

Yuuri yang akan mempengaruhi otak siswa-siswa didik mereka.

Dan Yuuri yang akan membawa pengaruh buruk karena ia adalah mantan bintang porno.

Yuuri mulai mengeluh kesal bahkan tangan kirinya tersebut mulai membuka kancing-kancing bajunya sendiri. Jarinya mulai bergerak hanya untuk mengelus puting pink nya yang sudah menegang karena sudah terlebih dahulu dirangsang. Tentu. Yuuri sangat ingin menghilangkan rasa stresnya kali ini. Dan tentunya— dengan hal seperti ini. Perlahan Yuuri mulai bangkit dari acara rebahannya dan mulai menggeledah isi lemari pakaiannya hanya untuk mendapat sebotol minuman nikmat yang akan membawanya ke awang-awang.

Ya. Itu adalah wine terbaik di Amerika. Dan Yuuri mendapatkannya dari seorang pria kaya yang ingin merasakan belaian darinya.

Tuk!

Botol dibuka dan Yuuri pun menuangkan isi wine tersebut dalam gelas dan menyimpannya kembali di lemari. Yuuri mulai beranjak pergi. Setelah ia membawa gelas tersebut dan membawanya ke bibirnya.

"Ahh.."

Dan Yuuri pun hanya bisa mendesah nikmat ketika ternggorokannya berubah hangat ketika dilewati cairan anggur nikmat tersebut. Yuuri kembali membaringkat tubuhnya. Kali ini ia mulai melepaskan celana hitamnya dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah. Merasa ada yang kurang. Yuuri kembali bangkit dan mencari barang lain dilemarinya. Kini sebuah kotak ada di pelukannya. Yuuri pun mulai menyimpan kotak tersebut diranjang disusul dengan ia yang kembali membaringkan dirinya.

Wush.

Bahkan dengan asal Yuuri mulai melempar kemeja putih yang ia kenakan dan membuat kulit putih mulusnya terekpos sempurna tanpa ada noda atau cacat sedikitpun. Sedangkan celana pendek hitam yang ia kenakan belum ia lepas sedari tadi. Tangan kembali bergerak.

"Ahhh.."

Ketika Yuuri mencubit putingnya dengan gemas. Yuuri mulai menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya merasa sengatan listrik seakan merayap di bagian dadanya. Tangan lain mulai merayap dan kini masuk kedalam celana pendeknya yang agak menggembung. Oh.. Ternyata kejantanan imutnya sudah tegang sedari tadi. Merasa kesal Yuuri mulai menelanjangi dirinya sendiri dan membuang celana pendek tersebut sampai nyaris jatuh keluar jendela apartemennya. Namun Yuuri tidak peduli dan kembali menjalankan aktifitasnya memanja penisnya sendiri. Desahan-desahan kecil masih terus keluar sampai akhirnya gerakan tangan Yuuri makin cepat dan membuat cairan semennya terciprat ke bagian perut bahkan dadanya. Yuuri hanya bisa mengeluh nikmat tanpa sadar empat buah tongkat panjang dengan alat perekam diujungnya sudah terpasang di jendela besarnya yang terbuka. Yuuri terdiam sesaat dari aktifitasnya. Masih lelah karena baru mengeluarkan hasrat terpendamnya. Namun tak lama kemudian Yuuri mulai mundur kebelakang dengan tiga batal yang ia susun untuk bersandar. Yuuri mulai melebarkan kedua kakinya dan mengangkat kedua kakinya ke aras untuk melihat lubang pink nya yang sudah berkedut-kedut sedari tadi. Yuuri hanya menjilat bibir Cherinya dengan tegukan ludah seakan kelaparan. Kaki makin ia lebarkan sedangkan tangan kirinya mulai merayap mengelus lubang pink tersebut dengan perlahan.

"Ahhh.."

Yuuri kembali mendesah. Sontak saja kejantanannya kembali bangkit karena rangsangan yang ia berikan pada lubang miliknya. Perlahan lubang tertsebut makin berkedut kedut seakan meminta suatu benda untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Yuuri mulai tersenyum dan dengan santai ia mulai menarik tangannya kembali dan melumat tiga jarinya sekaligus supaya basah dengan air liur. Dan ketika ketiga jarinya sudah cukup basah, Yuuri kembali menggiring jari-jarinya dan dengan perlahan membenamkannya di lubang pembukaannya sendiri.

"AAHH!"

Suara desahan makin keras tersengar dan Yuuri mulai menggerakan tangan kirinya untuk merasakan sensasi gesekan dari ketiga jarinya. Jari-jari tersebut makin bergerak brutal. Menarik, berputar bahkan menekan segala sesuatu yang dapat dicapai oleh jarinya. Dan ketika telunjuknya menekan suatu titik Yuuri pun mulai mengejang dengan punggung melengkung melawan gaya gravitasi. Desahannya makin tak terkendali dan Yuuri makin menekan tikik nikmat diubangnya tersebut berkali-kali.

"Hosh."

Yuuri menarik jari-jarinya keluar membuat lubang pembukaannya sedikit terbuka gara-gara gerakan kasar ketiga jarinya. Yuuri hanya menyeringai ia mulai menyempitkan lubangnya lagi sampai membuat beberapa cairan bening mengalir dan menetes ke seprai putihnya. Yuuri mulai bangkit ia mulai menggeledah kotak disebelahnya. Oh.. Ternyata kotak tersebut berisisi beberapa macam alat bantu seks; berupa vibrator dan dildo dengan berbagai jenis bentuk dan ukuran yang bervariasi. Tentu, karena mereka semua adalah favorit Yuuri.

Tanpa menunggu lama Yuuri mulai mengeluarkan sebuah vibrator dengan remot yang terhubung dengan bola kecil di ujungnya. Yuuri mulai memsukan bola kecil tersebut kelubangnya dan mengatur remot vibrator tersebut ke kecepatan maksimal. Yuuri terlonjak kaget. Ia merintih nikmat dengan tangan mencengkram seprai putihnya. Getaran dibola tersebut makin kuat namun Yuuri tidak mau kalah. Ia kembali mencari vibrator yang lain dan kali ini mengikatkannya di antara penisnya dengan bantuan selotip. Kini getaran baru kembali ia rasakan.

"Iya.. N-nikmat sekali."

Yuuri kembali menumpuk bantalnya. Menyebar kedua kakinya kembali dan mengambil penis hitam buatan tersebut dari tempatnya. Ukurannya yang besar membuat Yuuri meneteskan air liurnya. Ia lupa siapa saja pria yang punya penis sebenar ini. Ayolah.. Dia hanya mantan bintang porno. Ia pun kadang lupa dengan lawan mainnya karena sekali bercinta ia bisa membawa belasan pemain sekaligus.

Tentu. Stamina Yuuri tidak bisa diragukan lagi. Dia sanggup bercinta semalaman tanpa henti dan membuat sutradara yang merekam alur cerita seksnya menggila dan pada akhirnya ikut turun celana. Bayaran bukan masalah, walau sebenarnya dia ada di posisi penerima bayaran termahal di negaranya. Selama hasratnya terpuaskan Yuuri tidak akan peduli apalagi jika dia mampu membuat seluruh penonton dan semua orang memuja dirinya bahkan sampai tergila-gila padanya. Ditambah dengan orang-orang yang menjulukinya sebagai Dewa Seks bahkan Iblis Seks walau pada akhirnya sang Sutradara menamainya Eros karena caranya menggoda dan tubuh indah yang dimilikinya. Eros. Ya! Si Erotis Sexual.

Lalu apa yang membuat Yuuri keluar dari dunianya?

Sebenarnya itu masalah sepele. Beberapa pemain baru kadang mengeluh langsung sakit karena lelah bercinta semalaman dengan dirinya. Tidak ada yang berani menyalahkan Yuuri, mereka malah berakhir dengan menyalahkan stamina pria Jepang tersebut yang begitu mengerikan bahkan sampai bisa membuat pasangannya langsung tak sadarkan diri. Dan karena hal itu, Yuuri menjadi kesal dan mengundurkan diri dari dunia film ranjang diusinya yang baru menginjak 26 tahun. Dan searang sudah 8 tahun berlalu namun staminanya masih belum menurun barang sedikitpun. Lalu semuanya berakhir dengan Yuuri sering pergi ke rumah bordil atau menyewa beberapa pria untuk menghujamkan penis besar mereka di lubangnya semalaman penuh.

Walaupun pada akhirnya gigolo-gigolo tersebut pingsan bahkan sebelum pagi menjelang.

Oh iya. Satu lagi.

Yuuri sangat suka menyiksa penis pasangannya agar mereka tidak mudah ereksi. Entah itu dengan cara mengikat ujung penis mereka atau dengan cara memasukan besi ke dalam penis mereka. Ingat. Uang selalu menang dan Yuuri bebas menyiksa pasangannya selama mereka mau menerima uang tersebut.

Kembali lagi pada kegiatan Yuuri dan ke empat kamera kecil yang tengah merekam kegiatan solonya.

Tuk!

Yuuri mulai membuka botol lube di tangannya dan menuangkannya di dildo hitam besar tersebut tak lupa juga dengan lubang pinknya yang sebenarnya sudah diisi sebuah vibrator berbentuk bola. Yuuri mulai menjilat bibirnya kelaparan. Tubuh makin ia mundurkan untuk mendapatkan pemandangan yang strategis. Kaki kembali ia angkat membuat lubangnya kembali terlihat bahkan kabel dari vibator tersebut. Kedua jari Yuuri mulai mengelus lubang pinknya, menggoda dan sesekali menenggelamkan kedua jari tersebut beberapa kali di lubangnya. Baru setelah itu Yuuri mengangkat dildo hitam tersebut yang bahkan tidak cukup ia genggam dengan sebelah tangannya karena ukurannya yang begitu besar. Ujung dildo tersebut sudah siap di tempatnya dan dengan bibir bawah yang mulai digigit Yuuri pun mulai membenamkan dildo tersebut sampai hilang dari pengelihatannya.

"KKYAA!"

Jeritan nikmat Yuuri kembali terdengar dan membuat kamera-kamera kecil tersebut memfokuskan lensa mereka agar mendapatkan pemandangan terbaik.

Dildo besar tersebut mulai memasuki lubang Yuuri dengan brutal ketika tangan kanan Yuuri terus naik turun dengan tempo yang sangat cepat. Yuuri hanya bisa mendesah merasakan kenikmatan yang ia dapat dari benda hitam besar tersebut. Keringatnya mulai menetes dengan sangat banyak dan ketika tangan kanan Yuuri mulai lelah karena lama memompa akhirnya Yuuri pun mencabut dildo tersebut dan memutar sebuah tombol disana yang membuat dildo tersebut tambah menyeramkan karena munculnya barisan bergerigi yang mengelilingi dildo tersebut.

Yuuri mulai meneteskan air liurnya dan dengan semangat ia kembali memasukan dildo menakutkan tersebut ke lubangnya sampai ia mengejang keenakan.

"IYA! Aahh..."

Dan saat dildo tersebut baru masuk ke lubangnya sebanyak empat kali tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar dan membuat Yuuri menghenrikanaktititasnya. Dan walaupun Yuuri baru memasukan dido tersebut beberapa kali namun hal itu sudah membuat lubang pinknya memerah dan hampir mengeluarkan darah karena gesekan yang begitu tajam dan kasar. Yuuri mulai menarik ponselnya dan membaca pesan singkat yang ia dapat setelah ia menarik beberapa lembar tysu dan mengelap sisa keringat bahkan semen yang masih menempel di tubuhnya.

 _From: +7703215xxxx [11: 54am]_

 _Ayo bercinta denganku._

Yuuri mulai tertawa bahkan ia mulai melempar dildo mainan tersebut ke pojok tempat tidurnya. Yuuri mulai mendudukan dirinya dan membaca kembali pesan singkat dari nomor tak dikenal tersebut. Berpikir sejenak Yuuri pun mulai menyeringai. Mungkin dia harus menerima tawaran tersebut. Itu pun jika sipemilik nomor adalah seorang pria.

Yuuri tidak akan mempermasalahkan mau wajah pria tersebut tampan atau jelek mau tua ataupun muda, kaya ataupun miskin. Yang penting penis mereka bisa membuatnya sangat puas. Berpikir sejenak,Yuuri mulai menyiapkan jari-karinya untuk membalas pesan tersebut. Ia mulai mengetik beberapa patah kata dan mengirimnya pada si pemilik nomor.

 _From: +7703215xxxx [11:54am]_

 _Ayo bercinta denganku._

 _To: +7703215xxxx_ _[11:58am]_

 _Tentu, tapi sebelumnya_ _aku minta gambar penismu._

Dan pesanpun terkirim.

Yuuri kembali tertawa dan ketika ia melihat keluar jendela ke empat kamera kecil tersebut langsung menghilang dan membuat Yuuri terkekeh.

"Dasar pemalu." Dan Yuuri pun hanya bisa bergumam karena tingkah tetangganya yang sering mengintip ia masturbasi selama lima tahun belakangan ini.

Apa salahnya dengan mengajak?

Yuuri dengan senang hati akan menerima siapa saja. Selama mereka mau ikut dalam permainnannya. Merasa kesal karena ia belum mendapat balasan Yuuri pun mulai bangkit dari acara duduknya dan membuat seprai tersebut kotor karena campuran lube, sperma bahkan darahnya sendiri. Yuuri mulai merutuk kesal sepertinya hari ini ia harus pergi ke dokter pribadinya untuk menyembuhkan luka di lubang kenikmatannya.

Siapa tahu kan dia akan bercinta lagi dengan seseorang secara gratis tentunya dengan hadiah berupa bunga hidup yang akan ia buang ke tempat sampah.

Tenang saja. Yuuri adalah pria yang tahan banting dan punya sistem penyembuhan cepat dalam tubuhnya. Dan itu adalah kelebihan utama setelah staminanya yang tak terkalahkan. Yuuri mulai bangkit, menarik seprainya dan membawanya ke tempat cucian. Juga— sekalian mandi karena ia mau ke rumah sakit untuk pengobatan.

Fin..

.

.

Note: halo xD saya bikin PwP solo *ditabok* saya bikin ini berdasarkan fic SMS sebelum Yuuri menjadi pengajar di tempat Victor xD. Nah.. Mungkin bisa disebut prequelnya xD Semoga kalian suka xD *kabur*

ehh.. saya juga membuat satu ff angst. silakan nanti di cari


End file.
